


it's okay

by kamelienqualle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelienqualle/pseuds/kamelienqualle
Summary: She was old enough to drink she said. It wouldn't be the first time she consumed alcohol she said. She knew her limit she said. Lúcio wondered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my mother tongue.

She heard a low sigh as she regained conciousness. What happened and where she was she currently didn't knew. However, she noticed that she moved or rather she was moved, someone seemed to carry her on their back. The person was warm. Not the unpleasant kind of warmth where you wake up in the middle of the night to toss away your blanket or when you start to sweat buckets because it's just too hot in summer eventhough you're already dressed in shorts and a tank top. No, it was pleasant, verypleasant. Comparable to a hot cup of tea or cocoa on a cold winter's day or a nice hot shower after a stressful day. Unconciously she snuggled closer to the source and was greeted with a familiar odor. Lemons and something that vaguely reminded one of a warm summer day and home. However, she was not home, she wasn't even near Busan. She was on another continent in a former base used by Overwatch, no re-established base. How the South Korean government got scent of Winston's recall was something she didn't knew anything about, only that she was sent to meet them. They would keep it's mouth shut about Overwatch, if they would help them defeating the omnic that rose from the sea ten years ago.

   
"Lúcio?" She mumbled groggily.

The person stopped for a split second and continued their way down the hallway, away from the music Hana noticed. A hum proved her assumption.

"You had me worried there." He said. "It looked like you knocked yourself out pretty hard back there."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was hoping you could answer me that." He chuckled. "You suddenly declared to fight me and while trying to do so you knocked yourself out. And since you didn't wake up again I got worried."

So he was taking her to Mercy. Wait. Mercy was on a mission, and so was Zenyatta. Hana was actually surprised that she wasn't the only one at Gibraltar who wasn't part of Overwatch. Winston's call had attraced quite a few people, some former members returned some didn't. Mercy was one of them, as was Genji who brought his master along. Lúcio was not a member of Overwatch, but somehow heard about the re-establishment just like her government.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my room." He hesitantly answered. "In case you got injured. I linked my setup to the music system in the common room and I didn't want to be the party pooper, especially not after all the fun Lena and Genji had with the turn tables."

Now, that sting a little. She always wanted to play around with turntables and that would have been her chance.

"I want to try it too?" She mumbled remorseful.

Lúcio still picked it up and chuckled. "DJing? You know, D.Va you could have just asked me!"

"I'll get to that offer!" She grinned. "But I'd prefer it, if you used your sonic technology on me first, my head's hurting like crazy."

 

She sat on his bed playing with one of the cushions in a seemingly bored manner. Lúcio noticed that there was something she wanted to talk about and waited for her to speak, he wouldn't force her to open up to him. Eventually she hugged the pillow closer to her body and stared her pink socks. She had nightmares, ever since she had left South Korea to be exact, and they were about her father, since the South Korean government had drafted professional gamers into MEKA pilots. She had mentioned in a few streams before that despite her being a successful StarCraft player and champion she wasn't able to beat her father even once.

"What if they make dad into a pilot?" She asked, her voice about to crack. "I saw my friends getting heavingly injured fighting the omnic, a few even died. If they find out about my dad-" Her voice broke into sobs.

That's when he noticed that the girl in front of him was not D.Va, but Hana Song, a girl the government forced into a war. That the tough and confident girl was just a wall to shelter herself from the cruel reality. He could understand the disappointment she must feel just way too good, after all he's been through this not too long ago as well. Cautiously he cupped her face, fearing that he might break her like a porcelain doll if he'd put too much pressure into his hands. With his thumbs he softly wipped away her tears, it was an useless attempt as her tears wouldn't stop from pouring down.

"It's okay." He said. "It's okay." He repeated a little lower, his voice merely louder than a whisper.

Hana broke out of his grip by moving closer to him and burying her face into his neck, her arms encircling his torso. Her whole body trembled awfully. Lúcio stroke her back slowly and steadily, he repeated the same sentece over and over again trying to calm her down. 'It's okay.' It's okay to cry, keeping everything bottled up inside would only hurt her more in the long run and he was willing enough to be her tissue and emotional punchbag.


End file.
